everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Lost to History
(We open up on an island, with a large mountain. Two people are sitting on it, a man and a woman.) Izanagi: 'Nami? Izanami: ...what? Izanagi: Want to create life? Izanami: ...what the heck, okay. (The camera cuts to Izanami's death after giving birth to a fire god and Izanagi's escape from Yomi. It then cuts to Izanami, now ruler of Yomi practicing a spell to get revenge on her ex-husband. Suddenly a flash of green light appears and begins to porph itself into a baby. It stops glowing, revealing a silver haired infant girl who is crying non-stop. Izanami grumbles in frustration, she looks at the child and has an evil grin on her face.) Izanami: 'Perhaps you can be of use to me....my puppet. Or should I say, Shinigami, my pet. '(She scratches a cursed seal onto the baby's back. The baby cries even harder, and Izanami winces.) Izanami: Wait! Nooooooo, waitwaitwaitwait! Don't cry, don't, uh, please? Crap, I've gotten bad at this. Um... (She shifts the baby around, trying to get her to calm down.) Izanami: Hush, something, something, mockingbird...son of a firework... (Suddenly, the baby opens her eyes, and Izanami nearly drops her in surprise. The child has the same eyes as her last baby, Kagutsuchi.) Izanami: ...K-Kagu...? No....You will not fail me this time you little insect. I will make sure...that you are the epitome of death. (Cut to some years later. Shinigami is shown screaming in pain as Izanmi controls her through the cursed seal to torture innocent souls.) Izanami: MAKE SURE IT'S SLOW! Just like how you're feeling right now, Shinigami. (Shinigami is later on shown trying to comfort one of the souls when Izanami drags her aside and beats her out of frustration.) Izanami: A PET WILL KNOW WHEN TO KNEEL! WHEN TO OBEY IT'S MASTER, IT'S CREATOR! (Even later, Shinigami is walking through Yomi when she sees her mother, standing at the blocked gate.) Izanami: ...Izanagi...do you ever think of me? Up in your little palace? Shinigami Mikoto: Mo- I mean Mistress. I- (Izanami glares at the child and slaps her to the ground) Izanami: Silence! This is my matter, you're a puppet, you have no right to interfere. Or do you want me to use the muzzle on you and those souls?.... Shinigami Mikoto: N-no, Mother...I mean- Izanami: AND STOP CALLING ME MOTHER! GODS, YOU'RE ANNOYING, KAGU! (There's a beat. Izanami's hands fly to her mouth, and Shinigami looks shocked.) Shinigami Mikoto: Wh-who's Kagu?! Izanami:: None of your business Shinigami. Go back to your cell...or there will be consequences. (The camera cuts to Shinigami getting sent to EAH Shinigami glares at her creator coldly before stepping into the portal. It then cuts to the events of Branded when Shinigami impales herself after her friends attempted to remove it, breaking the cursed seal and freeing her from Izanami's control. It then cuts again to the events of the final battle where Shinigami and her friends battle it out against Izanami.) Izanami: '''IS THIS HOW YOU REPAY ME?! THE ONE WHO YOU OWE YOUR VERY LIFE TO?! '''Shinigami Mikoto:'' YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER! '(it then shows Izanami being sealed away into the dark void. it then cuts to her possessing Setsuna and her fight against Shinigami after several years.)' '''Izanami (Through Setsuna):' Impossible! You're my flesh and blood! How can you- Hachiman: Because she is the high priestess of my temple. She swore herself to me. (Izanami looks up in shock to see Hachiman the god of protection along with Shinigami. He touches her arm and disappears, he granted her his strength, Shinigami punches into Setsuna's chest, but there was no blood, and she angrily rips Izanami out of her daughter.) Izanami: 'YOU LITTLE PEST! '(Shinigami drop kicks her and fights it out against her with her katanas and guns. She took the opportunity to impale her with just her hand and lifts her into the air.) Shinigami Mikoto: Never mess with me or my family ever again! Only a monster like you would use an innocent child as her pawn. (The camera finally cuts to the dark void with Izanami and Loki sitting together.) Izanami: 'And that's basically about it....I admit I abused her, I shouldn't have. But she is my daughter, she turned pain into power. I'm proud of her, but I understand why she hates me now... I treated her as a pet, a puppet, a replacement goldfish. '''Loki: '''Who were you trying to get her to replace? '(Izanami simply shakes her head and refuses to answer. Category:Fan Webisodes